Los Primeros Días
by Darrensaurio
Summary: Ese día, Kurt sirve una taza de café a la hora del desayuno.


**No tengo mucho que decir sobre ésto.**

* * *

**_Los Primeros Días._**

* * *

El primer día, Kurt sirve dos tazas de café a la hora del desayuno.

Se siente mejor, como, de alguna forma, _él _está allí, sentado a su lado, comentando cosas; o en silencio, simplemente mirando a Kurt, con esos ojos que podían tener millones de emociones, en un segundo, en un instante. El café siempre fue una conexión entre los dos, fue una firma, un puente, una especie de unión cuando no tenían nada. Kurt cierra los ojos por un segundo. Aún es temprano, es madrugada, pero no encuentra la manera de volver a dormir.

_"Te amo." dice, como siempre dice y dijo. Kurt no puede verlo pero puede _sentirlo. _Y por un segundo, un pequeño, pequeño segundo, se imagina que esto sería lo que los religiosos sienten._

"¿Qué hago?" Kurt pregunta. _Él_ siempre pareció haber tenido un consejo en su manga, sin importar lo horrible que fuera.

_"Continua." es su respuesta. Kurt traga saliva. _

Abre los ojos, y está sólo.

También fue así los días anteriores, el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto; semanas, pero sólo fueron la continuación del primero. El _primero, _así es como Kurt llama el día en que fue capaz de dejar de levantarse de la cama por algo más que sus necesidades humanas. El primero en que, cada vez que abría los ojos, no veía más que una versión detenida del mundo, y cuando tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba _él. Él _siempre estaba allí, de alguna forma presente, hablándole.

Su padre había tomado el primer vuelo a Nueva York, junto a Carole. Cooper también estaba allí. Decían cosas pero... realmente no las escuchaba. Estaba allí, el _verdadero_ primer día sin _él_, sus ojos vagando en la nada, en las ondas imperceptibles de aire en la habitación... flotando, voces; Burt, mirándolo como sólo él podría hacerlo.

_Él_ había estado simplemente caminando con tranquilidad, con amigos... iba al estudio. Nunca pensó terminar en el medio de una persecución policiaca. Nunca pensó que en Nueva York existiera la posibilidad de persecuciones policiacas. Es casi insólito, ahora que Kurt lo piensa. Es como forzado, forzado para _él_ y sólo _él_.

Ni siquiera estaban casados legalmente, por lo que no fue el primero en saberlo, porque _él_ no creía en el matrimonio hasta que fuera aceptado en los cincuenta estados. No fue el primero en saber que su compañero de más de diez años había sido atropellado por algún bastardo que Kurt no tiene energía suficiente para insultar.

El verdadero primer día, todos estaban en la sala de su apartamento, todos menos Carole, que había tomado a Jamie de sus brazos temblorosos y ahora estaba cuidándolo... Jamie, su hijo. Su hijo que apenas tenía seis meses de edad.

Kurt, siendo sincero consigo mismo, no había querido un hijo.

No ahora, no en esos momentos en que sus carreras estaban en un punto crucial, pero _él_... fue tan efusivo, y tan natural. _Él_, que supo encargarse de todo como si hubiera nacido para ello, que cambió pañales, bañó, alimentó y cantó baladas y melodías infantiles. Y Kurt se sintió avergonzado por ello, por el hecho de que no se sentía el padre correcto que Jamie necesitaba. _Él _se lo negaba más de una vez, como reflejo a veces, y Kurt le creía la mayoría de las veces.

Por un segundo, estaba en la atmósfera de seres mirándole con la misma expresión adolorida, escuchaba a Jamie llorando fuertemente por su padre en otra habitación, y supo que lo único que veían eran sus ojos perdidos, su cuerpo inmutable. Hasta que no pudo más y se refugió en la habitación principal.

Su padre lo siguió, pero no dijo nada. Conocía la táctica, dejaría que Kurt se acercara primero. Pero Kurt no se sentía como para hablar, como para hacer nada más que acurrucarse en la cama y sufrir una histeria silenciosa. Su padre se sentó a su lado, puso su mano en su hombro, y esperó.

Pasaron minutos antes de que el silencio fuera molestado, y la voz de Kurt fue la voz y ejemplo perfecto del hombre que había perdido todo. Se permite articular las palabras que no le ha dicho a su padre sino desde muy, muy jóven.

"¿Qué hago ahora, papá?"

Y por esa vez, ninguno de los dos supo una respuesta.

¿Dios existe? Kurt no lo cree, pero sí cree que cualquier cosa es posible. Quizá si existe Dios, quizá la ciencia es la que tiene la razón, o todo es una mera idea, un pobre intento del hombre de justificar su existencia porque, sencillamente, no la tiene. El hombre crea su razón, crea su propósito. O quizá está predestinado o cualquier tontería. Lo que Kurt entiende es que este Dios, o este destino, o esta terrible suerte que Kurt debe estar acarreando, le ha quitado tanto a su madre, como posteriormente a su compañero.

Lo que sí sabe es que el mundo definitivamente está en su contra.

No tubo energía suficiente para nada, los primeros días.

Una semana después, su cerebro comienza a funcionar con normalidad.

De repente, es como si estuviera presente, _él_, sus ojos, sus rizos, su todo magnífico; sus sonrisas, brillantes, iridescentes. De repente Kurt lo ve riendo sobre algo en la televisión o cantando invenciones creadas minutos antes que nunca llegaban a estar en el álbum. Kurt lo ve todas las mañanas, cuando sirve el café para dos en el desayuno. Si trata lo suficiente, aún puede sentirlo, no verlo pero... escucharlo.

_"Te extraño." murmura, él, tan perfecto en su voz y tan allí, presente, pero no, no realmente._

"Dime que hacer," Kurt pregunta, no, pide; sus ojos cerrados porque si los abre, todo se irá. Pero puede sentir su mano acariciando su cabello desordenado, que Kurt no se ha molestado en arreglar. "Dime que hago."

_Puede jurar que siente un suspiro en su oído. "Continua." Y Kurt no puede, y abre los ojos, y todo se siente oscuro y solitario otra vez._

Kurt imita el suspiro que hace segundos sintió. Mira a su alrededor, y ve todo ligeramente más desteñido, como si _él _se hubiera ido y consigo una porción de color del mundo.

El día del funeral todo fue muy borroso. No hizo un discurso conmovedor, pero tampoco colapsó de manera en que todos lo supieran. Fue difícil, ver a toda esa gente, como cápsulas vivientes de recuerdos, canciones, o uniformes y canarios; gente de la secundaria, gente de la universidad, gente con la que _él_ trabajaba, con la que Kurt trabaja; _él _siempre era capaz de entrar en una habitación y hacerse amigos como sentir latidos del corazón. Tan natural, su cara, que Kurt vio sólo una vez antes de que el ataúd fuera enterrado. Su cara, que alguna vez fue tan llena de sonrisas y entusiasmo y todo el aliento que Kurt necesitaba.

Fue nublado, la luz tenue, casi perfecta para ocultar las marcas que le dejaban el llorar tanto. Se siente seco, como incapaz de lagrimear otra vez. Pero no importa, sabe que, aunque su corazón esté fatigado, sus ojos crearán más lágrimas.

Y está allí, enfrente de toda esa gente; un mar de negro, de disculpas huecas. Y Kurt no encuentra manera de decir algo más que agradecer por su presencia, huecamente. Su padre, Finn, Cooper y Carole se mantienen firmemente a su lado, en caso de que caiga. Pero Kurt no cae, se mantiene en pie. No explota, pero tampoco no se enciende.

"No sé por qué te digo esto, porque estoy seguro de que lo sabes. No tienes idea de cuánto te amó." dice Cooper, después de que todos se han ido y sólo se encuentran los más allegados al... difunto.

"Gracias, Cooper," Kurt se fuerza a mostrarle una sonrisa, pero sale débil, y falsa. "Por venir, por el apoyo."

"Era mi hermano, pero también te aprecio mucho, Kurt. Y Jamie, Jamie es mi sobrino." Abre los ojos ante la mención, como si de alguna forma no lo creyera. Le pone una mano en el hombro, y Kurt no sabe si es un rasgo de los Anderson, pero se siente algo más cálido. "¿Sabes? él me llamó el mismísimo día en que te conoció."

"¿Ah si?" Kurt se permite preguntar. Cooper sólo está intentando animarlo, lo menos que puede hacer es poner su propio grano de arena.

"Síp. Me llamó y recuerdo que me dijo... 'Cooper, Coop, conocí al chico más hermoso del mundo. Te digo, está _tan_ fuera de mi liga. Le di mi mano, eso no fue demasiado, ¿Verdad? espero que no piense que quiero algo de él. Aunque sí quiero pero, no, debo ser su amigo primero, ¿No? Dios mío, Cooper, creo que necesito tomar aire.'" Cooper imita su voz, le sale particularmente bien.

Kurt se permite un atisbo de sonrisa, "Realmente no te dijo eso."

"Estoy muy, muy seguro de que lo estaba pensado," sonríe, pero hace un gesto con la mano, indicando que continuará hablando. "Lo que sí me dijo, es que lo primero que te dijo fue su nombre. Fue lo primero que te dijo, porque le hablaste, y, de repente, allí estabas, bajando las escaleras, este chico que obviamente no va a esta escuela. Y le haces olvidar su nombre, pero sus labios lo dicen, de repente, como si intentara declarárselo a sí mismo más que a ti... y allí fue cuando dijo que necesitaba aire."

Kurt suspira, y Cooper logra su cometido. Sonríe, pero le sale débil, aunque definitivamente no es falsa.

Los primeros días no fue capaz de levantarse, y tocar algo de _él_ estaba fuera de sus límites. Pero cada vez que iba al baño, estaba su cepillo de dientes, sus productos para el cabello, su afeitadora, y otros miles de pequeños detalles, mezclados con recuerdos, dejándole un paisaje quemando su interior.

Una vez en particular, Burt lo encuentra abrazando sus piernas en el interior de la ducha, completamente vestido, agua corriendo por su cuerpo pero siendo totalmente ignorada. El agua cae, tibia, y tanto Carole como Burt tuvieron que trabajar para sacarlo de allí, Kurt teniendo espasmos cada cierta vez y balbuceando gimoteos, palabras, que ningundo de los dos entendió en realidad, pero que sí supieron qué significaban.

Más tarde, todo se sentía más calmado. Jamie estaba dormido, y Kurt ya comenzaba a sentirse culpable de todos los días en que había estado bajo el cuidado de Carole y su padre, que no se quejaban, pero Kurt realmente necesitaba mejorar. Debía hacerlo por Jamie.

"Es diferente, sabes," dijo su padre, apagando la televisión, olvidando el juego. "Lo estás tomando mejor que cuando yo lo hice."

"Realmente no me puedo imaginar algo peor a como lo estoy tomando." Murmuró Kurt en una voz débil, pero siempre, siempre mejor que el día anterior.

"Nadie te está poniendo un calendario y una fecha límite, Kurt. Yo aún me siento así, siempre. Es algo que nunca voy a perder. Pero hay una diferencia."

"¿Cuál sería esa?"

"La enfermedad de Elizabeth me dio tiempo, para aclimatarme, y tú... tú prácticamente sabías cocinar, y hacer todo lo que necesitabas por ti mismo. Eras mayor."

"No sé que estoy haciendo." respondió Kurt, ojos vidriosos y exhaustos, y aún con esas sesiones de hidratación, parecía diez años mayor. "Necesito estar mejor. Por Jamie. Jamie se merece todo."

"Tú también, mereces avanzar a tu propio paso, Kurt. Escúchame: va a mejorar, vas a mejorar; pero... sé lo que sientes, sé lo que intentas hacer. Tienes que dejarlo ir, chico."

"A veces puedo oírlo," Kurt suelta, porque no puede más. "A veces lo oigo, papá; lo siento, lo escucho, si cierro los ojos y me concentro."

"Tienes que dejarlo ir."

Desde esa conversación, Kurt lentamente comenzó a encargarse más de las cosas. Su trabajo era de libre enlace, por que podía comenzar y permanecer en casa mientras, lentamente, Kurt aprendía cómo cuidar de Jamie. Amaba al niño con toda su alma, y fue el causante de su primera sonrisa verdadera, la primera desde que _él_ murió y que no necesita de algún esfuerzo de su parte.

Es algo con lo que aún está lidiando, el hecho de que su maravilloso, pequeño hijo nunca será capaz de conocer a su otro papá.

Lentamente, los días pasaban y Burt y Carole fueron capaces de irse, y Kurt fue capaz de manejarlo todo por sí mismo. Aún quemaba ver alguna de sus cosas y aún ardía apenas tocarlas, pero Jamie, dulce Jamie, tenía que ser fuerte por él y ser capaz de proveer para él.

Es difícil apenas decir su nombre, y cuando lloraba sus intentos automáticos de articularlo le desataban aún más lágrimas.

El día en que Burt y Carole se van, Jamie duerme plácidamente; Kurt se permite cerrar los ojos. De repente, lo siente, y sabe que está allí.

_"Por favor," murmura, en esa voz que sólo hace cuando está en profunda tristeza. "Te amo."_

"Quieres que continúe, pero no me dices con qué." dice, y siente sus ojos ardiendo; no llorando, no... sólo ardiendo.

_"Por favor." y Kurt no puede con el ardor. _

Abre los ojos.

Los días se convirtieron en meses, y las fotos, y objetos suyos pasaron a guardarse en la pequeña habitación que servía de depósito. Todo excepto por su guitarra, que permanecía perenne en la habitación principal. Fotos suyas fueron reemplazadas por fotos de Jamie, que crecía más y cada vez más, fotos con su tío Finn o Cooper, con sus abuelos, con Kurt. Todos sus recuerdos capturados pasaron a álbumes de fotografías que se mantuvieron primordialmente en los estantes superiores, reuniendo polvo y desuso por el propio bien de Kurt.

Quería estar molesto, quería gritar y enfurecerse e ir a donde sea que estaba y golpearlo. Pero no, realmente sólo quería dejar de sentirse tan horriblemente _exhausto, _pero eso era imposible con las constantes veces que fue despertado por Jamie en medio de la noche. Era imposible cuando los círculos bajo sus ojos se volvían más marcados, sin importar lo que hiciera.

Esos fueron los primeros meses, hasta que se cumplieron uno, dos años. Cada día, Kurt se levantaba un poco más cansado, preparaba el alimento para Jamie, y hacía su desayuno, siempre con dos tazas de café; al final sólo suspiraba y botaba el contenido de la sobrante en el fregadero.

Una vez al mes, Kurt se permite visitar el cementerio. No importa si es un cementerio diferente, es la misma aura de muerte y soledad e infinita tristeza. Kurt se ve volviendo a los cementerios mucho más que cualquier persona normal. Cuando va, sólo lo hace para dejar flores en su tumba, y, por un segundo más, fingir que está vivo y puede oírlo, y Kurt le comenta sobre todo lo que se ha perdido.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Kurt puede cerrar los ojos, y escucharlo. Pero siempre son esas pocas palabras, esas palabras de amor y peticiones que Kurt no entiende, no puede soportar lo suficiente como para saber si tiene o no algo más que decir. Teme que se está volviendo loco, pero trata de mantenerse en control, bajo control.

Duele, duele perdidamente, duele como si fuera el primer día. En su piel, sus huesos, sus nervios activándose al mismo tiempo haciéndole temblar y a veces, la cama es demasiado fría. A veces, lo único capaz de hacerlo levantarse son los llamados de su hijo, que se aproxima a cumplir tres años.

Porque Jamie no merece ni entiende su dolor. Tiene que ser fuerte, y nuevamente, comprende por qué fue tan difícil para su padre.

Pero es como perder no la mitad de ti, sino algo más grande... es como perder el sentido, la dirección. Como si no reconocieras el norte del sur, como si no recordaras tu nombre, por un instante. Sin embargo, no puede pasar por eso más que en silencio, por Jamie. Jamie, que no tiene la culpa de nada, que no ha hecho más que estar allí y darle una dirección y un sentido a Kurt. Una razón para levantarse, una razón para no perderse en sus ojos cerrados, e intentar recordar un poco más, de intentar imaginarse un segundo más a su lado. Poco a poco, Kurt deja de hacer eso, también. Pero no por completo.

¿Es ridículo sentirse así después de tanto? ¿Debería ya estar en busca de algo nuevo, de algo más, de alguien más? de nuevo, ¿Cómo eres capaz de reemplazar una huella dactilar, una voz, unos ojos, un amor? algo tan único, tan de una vez, tan para siempre. Un para siempre roto, destrozado, olvidado, cuyos únicos restos son álbumes de fotografías recibiendo polvo, y un constante dolor. Kurt piensa que son demasiadas preguntas, pero no halla manera de reducirlas, de responder algunas.

Un día decidió ir al supermercado, Jamie sentado en el asiento especial que hacían en algunos carritos. Estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido—estaba en esa fase, en la que aprendió a hablar, pero no _formular _palabras realmente. Era algo que se le hacía muy encantador, a él y a los otros compradores que estaban cerca.

"¿Quieres frutas, James?" dijo, voz suave y sonriente.

"¿Frhutas?" respondió el niño, ojos verdes brillando positivamente.

"Síp," detiene el carrito en la zona de las frutas, señala las manzanas, peras, bananas. "¿Quieres bananas?"

"¿Blananas?" balbucea Jamie, sonriente y algo inquieto. Kurt siente su corazón un tanto más cálido.

"Sí, blananas."

"¡Blananas!" Kurt le dirige una sonrisa culpable al trabajador, quien sólo se encoge de hombros y deja que Kurt rompa una banana del racimo, que de todas formas va a comprar.

"Blanana para ti, ¿Cómo se dice?" Kurt pregunta a su hijo. Es ridículo, pero de vez en cuando, trata de ver rasgos de su otro padre aunque no sea hijo biológico de ninguno de los dos. Pero los tiene, tiene esos ojos avellana, tan él, pero su cabello es castaño y liso. Es precioso, Kurt no encuentra otra forma de describirlo. Su hijo es precioso.

"¿Grahcias?"

"Perfecto." Kurt desordena su cabello y su hijo sonríe ampliamente ante el cumplido y la atención.

Es momentos como ese que Kurt siente que todo vale la pena. Las noches en vela, el trabajo, la falta se sueño—todo eso se puede arreglar luego siempre que vea a su hijo felíz. Despertar todos los días para encontrar una cama vacía se ha vuelto rutina. Ya casi no espera su olor, ni su voz, ni su risa. Aún no está listo para ver los álbumes o escuchar alguna de sus canciones y no sentirse como para morir, pero está llegando allí. Por ahora, lo que tiene es un trabajo, un apartamento y su hijo. Tiene amigos que más de una vez se ofrecen a cuidar a Jamie para que salga a divertirse. Kurt sabe mejor, sabe que lo que realmente quieren es que busque a alguien. Porque sí, ha estado muy sólo. Pero aún no deja de sentirse como si estuviera siéndole infiel a su recuerdo, aún no ha llegado allí, tampoco. Aún, cuando se siente particularmente débil, cierra los ojos, y se permite mentirse a sí mismo por unos segundos.

Pero lo hará. Su propio padre es el ejemplo. Incluso Carole. El ejemplo de que, si bien el amor que sentía por _él _era ese de _por siempre, _encontrará la forma de ser felíz otra vez.

_Él... él, **Blaine**_... habría querido eso. Su corazón se agrieta ligeramente al pensar _apenas _su nombre. Tanto tiempo sin permitírselo, sin permitirlo a los demás. Allí está, en sus treinta años, soltero (_viudo_), con un niño que cuidar, que ver crecer y al cual amar y proteger.

Su trabajo le permite mejorar varias cosas del apartamento, comprarle más cosas a Jamie. Ya casi no compra ropa para sí mismo, pero la que sí compra, sigue siendo como el puente que tiene a su adolescencia, el que le queda. De gusto, aunque ahora no se permite comprar cosas tan costosas.

La guitarra aún permanece allí, en una esquina de la habitación principal. Es lo primero que Kurt ve cuando se levanta y se dirige al baño. Es la razón de que después de un bostezo, se encuentre un suspiro.

Al final, acepta las peticiones de su padre de pasar algunas semanas en Lima, por el cumpleaños de Jamie. El cambio altera un poco a su hijo, haciéndole tener más pesadillas que de costumbre. No es que tenga demasiadas en sí, pero a Jamie definitivamente no le agrada el cambio.

Es precisamente la primera noche que pasan en aquella casa, aquella casa que no es donde pasó su infancia pero sí donde tubo algunos de sus mejores recuerdos, con su familia que poca sangre en común tiene pero sí muchas más razones para amarse que esa. Recuerda cuando Blaine y él fueron a esa casa por su propio cumpleaños, el número veinticinco. Recuerda Nuevas Direcciones, llenando la sala y hablándole sobre como cada uno quedó regado por alguna parte del país. Recuerda la cena en la que Blaine se puso a ilustrar una 'mezcla entre dinosaurio y camello' con salsa para pasta en su plato para Finn, mostrando la figura que vio mientras observaba las nubes y no hacía tarea. Es la primera noche en esa casa llena de recuerdos que Jamie tiene una pesadilla, haciéndolo casi saltar de la cama a las tres de la noche para ir a socorrerlo. Pero Burt lo detiene, diciéndole que se encargará de él, que vuelva a la cama. Kurt se niega exactamente cinco veces antes de rendirse e ir a la sala, sueño casi por completo perdido.

Se encontró con Carole sentada en el sofá, mirándolo con una expresión suave.

"Quiero hablar contigo," dice ella, señalando un sillón a su lado.

Kurt se sienta donde le indica, antes de hablar, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Sé lo que intentas hacer," Carole pone una mano en su hombro, y Kurt parpadea. "Sé que no soy tu madre, Kurt, pero siempre te veré como hijo. Y te lo digo desde mi propia experiencia, tienes que dejarlo ir."

"¿Dejarlo ir?"

"Sí. Cuando el padre de Finn ya no estubo con nosotros, yo me quedé completamente sola, con un niño en camino. Fueron tiempos difíciles, tuve que trabajar cuando los prejuicios de la gente eran mayores que la cantidad de empleos, y tuve que cuidar y mantener un bebé completamente sola. Mis padres se rehusaron a hablarme, por lo que hacer todo por mí misma. Estudiar, trabajar y cuidar de un niño." Carole lo mira ahora, ojos inquisitivos. "Han pasado dos años, Kurt. Debes dejar de culparte."

Kurt carraspea un poco, sorprendido de la intuición de Carole. "No me estoy culpando," responde, pero su voz flaquea.

Carole asiente. "Tu padre y yo estamos preocupados... estás haciendo un excelente trabajo con Jamie, vemos lo mucho que lo amas... pero, Kurt, necesitas dejar de pensar que Blaine murió por tu culpa. No fue tu culpa, de ninguna forma."

"Él... Blaine... debió haber sido yo."

"Nunca digas eso, Kurt," Carole le espeta.

"Pero es cierto. Blaine era mucho mejor en esto que yo. Él podría ser mucho mejor con Jamie que yo."

"No. Kurt, no tiene nada que ver con eso," suspira, y Kurt siente su mano dándole un apretón confortante a su hombro. "Escúchame. Yo hice lo mismo que tú, de alguna forma, aunque sean situaciones diferentes. Quiero pensar que te comprendo, Kurt. Tienes que dejar de pensar en el pasado de esa forma. Para mí fue muy difícil, pero créeme que no es saludable. No es saludable sobre-analizar el pasado y buscar culpables."

Kurt respira hondo, con dificultad; ya siente lágrimas poblar las córneas de sus ojos. "No tengo idea de que hacer." Es casi una declaración vieja, y Kurt siente la necesidad de explicar. "Sé que debo cuidar a Jamie, y no basar mi vida en él, pero... Carole, Blaine era... mi todo, demonios, era la razón de... cuando nadie entendía, él hiso el intento."

Carole comienza a pasar su mano por la espalda de Kurt, su voz suavizándose. "Cariño, sé lo mucho que amabas, y amas a Blaine. Sé lo mucho que ambos se amaban. Desde el principio, siempre pensé que ustedes serían de esas pocas parejas que logran el para siempre. Honestamente, lo creí aún más que lo que creí en lo de Burt y yo."

Kurt sonríe ligeramente aunque sus ojos se humedecen aún más. "¿Pero?"

"Pero," Carole agrega, "No puedes cambiar el pasado. No puedes traer a Blaine, y no puedes decidir como el mundo funciona. Sólo puedes hacer las mejores elecciones para ti y los tuyos, y esperar lo mejor."

Pasan unos minutos antes de que alguno dice algo más, y Carole continúa.

"Estuve investigando. Sobre una terapeuta que solía tratarme. Se encuentra en Columbus."

"¿Columbus?"

"Burt y yo queremos que pases algunos meses aquí, hasta que puedas mejorar."

Kurt honestamente no puede hallar una objeción a eso. Asiente con ligereza, sin mirarla. "Lo pensaré."

Realmente creyó que había pasado mucho tiempo durante esa conversación, pero en realidad sólo fueron algunos minutos. Burt volvió a la sala notificándoles que Jamie estaba dormido otra vez, y que sería mejor que todos volvieran a descansar.

Kurt trata, con sinceridad, trata de volver a dormir. Y lo logra, por sólo dos horas más.

El resto de la semana no fue mejor, aunque sí logró dormir más. Burt le dijo que se encargaría de los problemas de Jamie en las noches, y Kurt realmente no tenía energías para negarse. El tiempo extra le sentaba perfecto. Poco a poco, los días pasaron hasta el sábado, el cumpleaños de Jamie.

Ese día pasa particularmente bien, y Kurt sonríe ante las visitas de Santana, Sam, Mike y Tina, el resto de ND llamando con felicitaciones para su hijo. Cooper llama también, diciéndole que irá a Ohio cuando termine de filmar el episodio de la serie en la que trabaja actualmente. Finn y su esposa vienen, y la última no habla mucho con él. Kurt sospecha que debe estar intimidada.

Al final Jamie termina más consentido en ese día de lo que ha sido en su vida, Kurt piensa con humor. Acepta la propuesta de vivir algunos meses en Ohio, el Kurt del pasado lanzándole insultos en su mente. Porque no es el mismo. Sin Blaine, no es el mismo, no completamente. Llama al administrador de su edificio, diciéndole su situación, y, oficialmente, pasará los siguientes seis meses en su estado de nacimiento.

Domingo no comienza de buena manera, para nada.

Despierta sudando, sintiéndose terrible. Pero sabe que no será capaz de escapar de la realidad un poco más. Se levanta, baja las escaleras y piensa en hacer algo de café. Pero antes de eso, cierra los ojos por un segundo. No fue siquiera intencional, no puede evitarlo. Nadie está despierto, aún es muy temprano.

_"Sin mí." Blaine murmura, en su oído. Puede sentir sus labios, besando ligeramente su cuello. Kurt suspira, asiente._

Kurt respira hondo, y piensa en el pasado. No, no puede cambiarlo, pero puede mejorar el presente.

Ese día, Kurt sirve una taza de café a la hora del desayuno.

Pero la guitarra siempre estará en la esquina de su habitación.


End file.
